Butterfly Kisses
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Basically it's about 17 watching his daughter grow up from his POV. 1st songfic so please go easy on me!


**Author's Notes:** Some of you may remember reading this fic but I learned that ff doesn't allow stories with lyrics unless we wrote the lyrics ourselves (since when?). I have already been reported once and I am not going to lose my wonderful reviews. Maybe if enough people complain ff will go back to the way it used to but I seriously doubt it. If you want to read it with lyrics please go to and look up the fic's name. My name there is ShadowofLight.

"Butterfly Kisses"

By: Yin-Yang

"Daddy!" a little girl said happily ass he ran towards a young man with deep black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hey kiddo, have you been good to your mom today?" Android 17 said with a small smile as he picked her five-year-old daughter up in his arms. After all he had been through in life he never thought that he would have settled down and raised a family. Just like his sister.

"I'm always good," the little girl pouted but gave him a big hug and kiss. Her soft hair was multi-colored like the rainbow as her mother's but she had his sky blue eyes. He never thought he would've been so happy but he was. As he walked into the house he set the child down, watching as she ran to the kitchen to get her mother out.

Soft laughter filled the room as a young woman with rainbow colored hair fell in a wave down her back and held deep violet eyes. "Welcome home, 17."

"Thanks." He smirked as he pulled her into a strong embrace, kissing her deeply but it broke as the little girl giggled. "What's up, Butterfly?"

"Daddy, come see drawing I did today! Please?" she asked, tugging on his hand and looked at him with large eyes.

"You two go ahead while I get dinner ready," the young woman said, heading back to the kitchen to finish getting the food ready.

In the dining room Butterfly sat at the table and held up a family picture she had drawn of her mother, father, and herself, pointing each one out. All around the pictures were butterflies. "For you daddy!"

17 smiled as he knelt next to her, taking the picture into his hand and softly brushed the hair away from her eyes. "I'll always keep it close to my heart." He smiled as she hugged him tightly once more, giving me another light kiss that he had called her butterfly kisses. Times like this he always wondered what he did to deserve such a warm and loving family.

Butterfly quickly dashed into the kitchen, saying a 'morning' to her parents as she sat down to enjoy breakfast. "Sorry but I guess I slept in again," she explained sheepishly as she began to eat. "I think I need another alarm clock."

"That's if you quit breaking the ones you already had before," 17 said as he read the paper, ignoring the glare sent his way but watch as her now teenage daughter ate. It seemed like only yesterday she was five-years old, wanting him to play with her every chance he had and show him as her hero. Now she was a lovely young lady, her rainbow colored hair layered so it fell down her back and sometimes into her face. She wore little make-up like her mother and today was wearing a simple skirt, sleeveless shirt with the high school badge pinned up front. Everyday she was growing more and more beautiful.

A car honked outside. "That'll be the girls! Bye mom, dad; see you guys after school!" Butterfly said as she kissed them on the cheek and dashed outside, slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"She's growing up so fast," his wife said as she sat down, smiling at him.

"Yeah… I still miss when she used to sit in my lap as I read to her. Where have the years gone by?" he asked softly, setting the paper aside. Looking down he squeezed her hand tightly, looking up at her.

"Sharing it with you. No matter how old she gets she will always be your little girl."

It was a rare moment when all the friends and family came together to enjoy a nice picnic if you would without fighting or such. Just to enjoy the company and to see how everyone was doing. At one end of the table Butterfly was talking to two of her best friends, Bra and Pan. Watching from a respectable distance were the girls fathers, still wary of each other even after all the years being allies. They looked happy and were talking happily about the upcoming year where they would start school at the local college so they could still be close to home.

"Can't believe in a few months they'll be going off to college," Gohan said with a small smile, happy that Pan was going to further her education without him pressing her.

Vegeta just grunted but deep down he was happy that Bra was happy. She looked so much like her mother but had both Bulma's and his attitudes. Needless to say he was proud of her, even if he rarely showed it.

"Yeah. Long as they're happy," was all 17 said as he watched his daughter that was slowly growing into a young woman. Once more he thought to himself what he had done to deserve this in his life.

Today was the day and everyone was nervous, especially the bride and groom. All the guests were seated and waiting for the ceremony to start. Upstairs 17 knocked on the bedroom door and silently entered. What he saw drew his breath away.

Butterfly was standing before a full-length mirror dressed in her wedding gown with her mother helping put the veil on. The gown itself was a masterpiece: soft silk and satin that dropped out her shoulders and fell to the floor in a bell shape, bodice held seed pearls in the design on vines and leaves with the top hem done in silk roses. She also wore fingerless gloves that stopped at her upper arms and hair curled ever so slightly. The veil was made of the softest gauze that fell in front of her face but didn't hide her glimmer pink lips. It was pinned to the soft curls with pins so it could be removed easily. And to further finish the picture she wore pearl drop earrings with a small necklace around her neck, a diamond cross hanging from it so it came to rest comfortable at the base of her throat. She turned and smiled at her father, showing off her gown to him.

"What do you think, dad?" she asked hopefully, excitement in her voice.

"You… look beautiful… something from a fairy tale…" he said softly, capturing the moment forever in his mind and his heart. He chuckled softly as she blushed and looked away.

Downstairs it was quiet as everyone heard the beginning of the wedding song and watched as the Matron on honor and best man came down the isle, followed by the brides' maids and their escorts, the ring bearer, and the flower girl. Once the wedding march began everyone stood and watched as 17 came down the isle, leading his beloved Butterfly. Almost immediately the women, especially Bulma and ChiChi began to cry, their husbands trying to comfort them but this was wonderful. As they reached the altar the father of the bride gave the groom a warning look to take care of his little girl. The groom just nodded and happily took her hand in his own, looking towards the priest as 17 made his way to his wife and sat down. He smiled as took her hand in his own and squeezed it tightly.

As vows were said and rings exchanged it finally came to the final moment; the kiss. The groom smiled happily as he carefully lifted the veil away, looking at his blushing bride and held her close as they share a sweet, tender kiss. All around the church the people stood up and clapped for the newlyweds, even Piccolo clapped a bit almost not as enthusiastically as Bra and pan and some other schoolmates that were invited.

The wedding and reception party had been over for hours and the guests had left about an hour ago but 17 was still sitting at one of the table outside their home. They had the reception back at home and it was now clean. The rental people were coming to pick up the chairs and tables tomorrow morning. Over and over in his mind he played the wedding and part in his mind, remembering everything little detail. Especially sharing the final dance with his beloved Butterfly. Watching as she drove off with her husband it felt like he was losing a part of himself. He ignored everything else, even the fight that broke out when Pan, Bra, and other single women, even some of the married ones, fought for the bouquet of pale yellow lilies. Even if she was still going to be within the same city limits she would still be all the way across town.

"You should really get some rest, 17."

He turned his head and gave a weak smile, following his lovely wide with his eyes as she sat at eh table he was at, holding his jacket in her arms and looked at him calmly, quietly. "Se's not gone forever, you know."

"I know but… it's kinda hard to explain." He looked won at he beer can he opened but hadn't taken a sip of it just yet. "I've watched her grow up into what she is today, never feeling so happy before and now… I watch as I gave her away. It's like a part of me went with her."

"I know how you feel because I feel the same way. But she knows that you love her no matter what. And you can still call and visit." Taking her hand in her own she smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. "No matter what she will always be our little butterfly."

The android smiled and quietly pulled her into his lap, holding her close and rested his head on her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart as she stroked his raven black hair. "What did I ever do to deserve you and our little girl in my life?"

"You existed."

"The End"


End file.
